Three's Company Wiki
Three's Company Wiki Script 1024x768 Blue Grey.png The "Three's Company" wiki|linktext=Celebrating one of TV's hottest sitcoms! Three's Company.png Come knock on our door|linktext=All you need to know about all related to the series 3s Company cast - 1982.png Everybody's welcome!|linktext=Feel free to add any usable info you can gather 3s Company cast - 1977.png What a funny show!|linktext=Non-stop laughter is what you get from this great show Welcome, Three's Company TV show fans!!! The wiki is a collaborative fan tribute website to the sitcom Three's Company, which aired on ABC-TV from 1977-1984. Actor John Ritter, who played Jack Tripper, won two Emmy Awards for his acting on the series. Three's Company is an American sitcom was aired on ABC-TV, based on the BBC sitcom Man About The House, which was produced and written by British screenwriters Johnnie Mortimer and Brian Cooke. The series premeired on March 15, 1977, and ended on September 18, 1984. The show is about an aspiring cook Jack Tripper who is able to move into an apartment with two young women, Janet Wood (Joyce DeWitt), Snow (Suzanne Somers), who live in the Santa Monica area after convincing the gruff landlord, Mr. Roper (Norman Fell), with the help of his long-suffering, sex starved wife Helen that he is homosexual. Later on, The Ropers sell the apartment, and the brother of the owner of the property, Ralph Furley (played by Don Knotts of The Andy Griffith Show fame), a self-professed ladies man, becomes the new manager, then after Chrissy moves back to San Francisco, and at first a clumsy cousin, Cindy Snow moves in, and then after she moves out to attend college at UCLA, and a practical nurse, Terri Alden (Priscilla Barnes) moves in, antics continue at a frenetic pace, all the time providing big laughs! Throughout its eight seasons, the sitcom ran for 174 episodes, winning two Golden Globe Awards, one Emmy Award, which was won by John Ritter for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series in 1984, the serie's final season, and two People's Choice Awards during its run. Welcome, fans!! Welcome to this Wikia, we welcome any contributions! We invite you to log in and create a user name. Creating a user name is free and takes only a minute and it gives you greater anonymity if that is your wish. In addition, it is easier for other contributors to ask you questions and help you. *Of course, we hope you continue to make contributions, even if not logged in. *If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the Community portal for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that show you how to edit. *Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Please feel free to sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Category:Browse